Healing Time
by Karen Winchester
Summary: AU. for the episode Celebrating the life of Asa Fox (12x06). Instead of Jody, Sam gets possessed. Things get really bad when the Demon hurts Sam. Protective!Mary Protective!Dean Protective!Jody Hurt!Sam Warning: Blood. No death fic!


**Healing Time**

 _Take my mind and take my pain  
Like an empty bottle takes the rain  
And heal._

Take my past and take my sins  
Like an empty sail takes the wind  
And heal.

And tell me some things last  
And tell me some things last

Take my heart and take my hand  
Like an ocean takes the dirty sands  
And heal

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

 **Prologue** : AU for the episode Celebrating the life of Asa Fox (12x06).

Instead of Jody, Sam gets possessed. Things get really bad when the Demon hurts Sam.

Protective!Mary Protective!Dean Protective!Jody Hurt!Sam

 **Warning** **:** Blood.

 **No death fic!**

All the hunters were expecting the demon to possess another vessel. Two hunters had died, and many more probably would too. They were all scared, and for their bad luck, any of them had Holy Water. The tension could be felt in every single breath and look that was exchanged. Everyone could be the enemy, and the weapons hiding in their pockets were their only way to stay "safe" once the demon would show up.

While Dean was searching for salt, Sam was in the living room with Mary, Jody and a couple of other hunters that were finishing the pentagram star on the floor. The only sound that could be heard was the low voices and the clock in the room.

Jody was sitting on the sofa when Sam touched her left shoulder.

\- What's wrong Sam? –asked Jody worried, seeing his scared face

\- I don't wanna alarm you. But I think mom's possessed. I mean, she was the one that brought the whole pentagram idea, right? She's doing that to distract us, making us think that she's fine - said Sam looking at his mother

\- I don't know Sam. She's a hunter. She probably did that to keep everybody safe – said Jody thoughtful

\- No! I am right – screamed Sam, alarming the other hunters

When Dean came inside the room, saw that Sam was acting weird, and asked Jody what was going on with him. She told him what he said, and he got instantly worried. What if his brother was right?

Suddenly, the lights went off, a weird sound was heard and everybody started to freak out . As fast as they went off, they were on again, and a hunter was dead on the floor, right next to the pentagram star.

\- Ok. Everybody calm down right now! – screamed Dean trying to figure it out his next move

\- I don't think so Dean – said Sam with a smile

\- Sam? –asked Jody and Mary at the same time

\- Oh! I forgot to tell you, Sammy's gone - said the demon, revealing his red eyes

Two hunters took their weapons and tried to stab the younger Winchester, but with a single move of his hand he send all of the hunters to the floor, retaining them in there with an strong invisible force.

\- Get out of my brother you son of a bitch! – said Dean pissed and scared for his brother's life

\- No. I'm having so much fun right now! I've never been in a vessel that's retained Lucifer itself! This is so exciting! – said Sam taking a gun that was on the floor.

Dean watched how his brother took the object and pointed at his stomach, right were he'd been shot almost a year ago. He knew that the demon killed every single vessel, and being honest he really didn't care a lot about the first three hunters that died. He cared about his family, and that included Jody too.

Suddenly Dean heard his mother's voice saying an exorcism to get the demon out of him, and when "Sam" shut her, Jody and Dean kept going with it.

The demon was weaker, but before he was forced to get out of his vessel and the house, shot Sam right in the stomach. The youngest family member fell to the floor while tasting blood in his mouth.

As soon as Dean was released from the invisible force got up and went running to check on Sam, who was in pain and bleeding out. His breathing pattern was also faster than normal, and that was not good. Dean was not going to let his brother die, even if was the last thing he'd do.

\- Dammit! Hang on Sammy. We're gonna find you help, alright? – said Dean while checking the wound

Sam didn't answer, and few moments later lost awareness of what was happening around him. Mary and Jody went right next to Dean and helped him to get the bullet out, moments later applying pressure on the wound that was still bleeding wildly.

\- We have to get him to a hospital! – screamed Jody, expecting Dean to react and do something

\- Yeah. We have to go right now! Check the doors Mom – said Dean looking at his pale brother

When Mary came back told them that they could leave. Dean and other hunter took Sam's limbs and carried him to the backseat of the Impala. Mary got first to keep pressure on the wound while Dean and Jody were in the front.

Dean drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, and with his screams, the doctors came out instantly. They brought a hospital bed, running while blood was dripping onto the floor.

They all waited, until a man came to the waiting room asking for Sam Wesson's family.

He told them that Sam had had a heart attack and also that he had lost a lot of blood. However, he was receiving a blood transfusion, and he should be fine. The doctor guided them to Sam's room, and the three of them watched how pale the man was. He had a nasal cannula and an IV on his arm

\- You always know how to get in trouble. Isn't that right Sam? - asked Dean sitting on the chair next to him

\- My poor baby – said Mary concerned as she walked towards her younger son, holding his limp and still cold hand - you're gonna be ok. I promise that

Jody knew that Dean and Mary needed some time alone, so she decided to leave telling them that she was going to help the hunters burn the bodies. The two Winchesters just nodded and thanked her the help, not taking their eyes apart from Sam.

Few hours later, Sam woke up and saw a white ceiling. He tried to get up, but a hand of a man pushed him gently back to his original position.

\- Easy Sammy. You almost left us man – said Dean trying to look calm

\- D'n? What happened? – asked Sam feeling how his stomach hurt like hell

\- The demon possessed you, and before he'd get out of the house the damn thing made you shot yourself in your stomach – said Dean

\- And mom? – asked Sam

\- She went to get some coffee. I've been in this horrible place for at least five hours. Seriously man, you are in a hospital at least two times a year nearly dying. You have to top scsring the crap out of me or I'll kick your ass. The doctor said that you had a heart attack and lost an important blood volume. But you're gonna be ok - said Dean not looking at him

When Sam was about to answer Mary came back with the coffees and she talked to Sam and Dean, telling them everything that she had done during the time apart. Sam dying had to happen for her to decide that a healing time was necessary. Not only for Sam, but also for her to fix the relationship with her sons. She'd hurt them when she left. Being honest, she didn't know if she was ready to come back to the bunker, but for now she was going to stay in the hospital until Sam would be better. Mary smiled as Sam told her that he loved her, and she answered "I love you too", knowing that soon everything would be in the right place, and all of them would become a family again.

 **THE END.-**


End file.
